starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza/Leyendas
Las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza, mejor conocidas como SpecForce, fueron la rama de la Armada de la Alianza que fueron adjuntas al Alto Mando de la Alianza (el resto del ejército consistía en las distintas Fuerzas de Sector). Específicamente seleccionados por su alta habilidad, la moral, la valentía y la dedicación a la causa rebelde, los soldados SpecForce eran a menudo, ya sea de mundos subyugados, o fueron imperiales desilusionados por la tiranía del gobierno. Las fuerzas rebeldes tendieron a ser más individualistas y heterogéneas que las fuerzas de la Armada Imperial. La SpecForce no debe confundirse con el Grupo de Operaciones Especiales (SpecOps) que participó en turbias misiones secretas que se habían incluido de la investigación, curiosidades y agitaciones de las asignaciones de los asientos de los pantalones con una participación mínima de los comandos de la Alianza. Hubo una profunda rivalidad entre las dos ramas. Aunque los miembros de la SpecForce reconocieron la necesidad de los SpecOps, y algunos de ellos los consideraron soldados capaces, ellos tendían a pensar en los agentes de Operaciones Especiales como aficionados que confiaban en la suerte para completar sus misiones. Asimismo los agentes SpecOps tendían a considerar a sus homólogos como un grupo de arrogantes, gruñidos más capacitados, con más opiniones exageradas de su propia importancia. Reclutamiento y entrenamiento thumb|left|Entrenamiento SpecForce Muy pocos soldados regulares eran capaces de convertirse en soldados SpecForce, y todos los voluntarios para el servicio. Candidatos imperiales se sometieron a las fuerzas especiales de amplio reconocimiento para determinar no sólo la conveniencia política, física, educativa, técnica y mental, sino que también llevaron a cabo controles extensos del fondo que incluyeron entrevistas a familiares, amigos y conocidos para asegurar la lealtad política. La Alianza hizo todo lo posible para llevar a cabo verificaciones de antecedentes, pero se vio limitada en su capacidad para realizar las entrevistas de los familiares y asociados. El proceso de selección SpecForce fue dirigido por la Inteligencia de la Alianza y compuesta principalmente de entrevistas, interrogatorios y exámenes. Al proceso de selección se le dio una alta prioridad, y dio lugar a la baja penetración de la organización por parte de agentes imperiales. La lucha del Imperio contra la postura anti-alienígena dio a la Alianza una ventaja en la creación de la SpecForce, dándoles un gran número de candidatos no-humanos deseosos de oponerse al Nuevo Orden. Muchas de estas especies poseían habilidades especialmente adecuadas para operaciones militares encubiertas. Además, el gobierno opresivo del Imperio causó que muchos humanos solicitasen el servicio con la Alianza, lo que permitía una política de contratación más selectiva para la SpecForce. Los candidatos de la SpecForce ya habían experimentado la formación básica y especializada. Cuando se seleccionaban para las fuerzas especiales, los soldados irían a través de otra ronda de entrenamiento avanzado en un abandono del campo. A los alumnos se les enseñó habilidades avanzadas esenciales para el servicio de las fuerzas especiales, pero el propósito principal de esta fase del entrenamiento fue para eliminar a los candidatos que carecían de la unidad para tener éxito en sus misiones. Las normas en todas las áreas de formación eran altas, y la tasa de deserción fue igualmente alta. Muchos soldados regulares de la Alianza fueron SpecForce, aunque no hay un estigma que acompañase a dicho incumplimiento. Simplemente ha sido aceptada en un programa de formación de las fuerzas especiales fue una marca de calidad superior a un soldado, y muchos candidatos no pasaron a tener carreras exitosas dentro del ejército de la Alianza. La formación básica SpecForce incluyó dos meses de perforación de armas usando blásters, armas pesadas, armas de mano y lanzadores slug. thumb|right|180px|Entrenamiento de combate mano a mano. También realizaron numerosos escenarios de implementación, incluidos ejercicios de sigilo, marchas por tierra, y para-vela y naves de despliegue. Los ejercicios, que aumentaban en intensidad y dificultad a medida que los alumnos progresado a través del programa, e incluía ejercicios con fuego real y recreaciones de vela. Esta etapa de formación concluyó con un escenario de juego de guerra realista, la conclusión de lo que significaba el paso a otras cuatro semanas de formación especializada. Además de la formación militar, los reclutas asistieron a conferencias sobre la historia militar. Para la formación de especialización, los reclutas fueron enviados a otro campo de entrenamiento donde se entrenaría en un área particular de especialización, en función de sus atributos naturales y competencias. Con esta formación basada en las áreas específicas aprendidas en la formación básica SpecForce, y los preparaban para su asignación a uno de los muchos regimientos especializados dentro de las divisiones SpecForce. La identidad de los reclutas SpecForce era un secreto de alto nivel. Si el enemigo descubría su identidad, perfiles de personalidad que se construían y/o sus amigos y familiares podrían ser objetivos. El alumno llevaba una tarjeta de identificación de rango holoplano, y habilitación de seguridad solamente. Soldados SpecForce Los SpecForces fueron las tropas terrestres de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, asignadas a las flotas que se enviaban en materia de impuestos separados a los sectores que los necesitaban. Los pelotones de Infantería de los SpecForces se organizaron en unidades formales, al igual que el Ejército Imperial, pero en el campo que también estaban divididos en grupos de trabajo, formado tanto por soldados y equipo necesarios para llevar a cabo un objetivo militar concreto.Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide thumb|left|Comando rebelde entrenándose. El promedio del soldado SpecForce era unos años mayor que un soldado rebelde regular, estaba encima de la media capacidades físicas y mentales y se dedicaba a la Alianza y su causa. Mientras ellos tendían a ser un poco salvajes en su vida privada, cuando en el campo por lo general eran muy profesionales. Como la mayoría de soldados de la Alianza SpecForce eran idealistas y comprometidos con la rebelión contra el Imperio, a pesar de que tendían a ser aún más dedicados. Un gran número de ellos eran ex soldados del Imperio. Los soldados SpecForce fueron capacitados para utilizar una variedad de tácticas, de fácil adaptación a diferentes ambientes y encontrar maneras de protegerse y mantener una posición en cualquier situación. Los blásters de mano eran estándar para todos los soldados, pero algunas divisiones se sabían que se especializaban en equipos en particular para algunas de las misiones más peligrosas. Oficiales SpecForce thumb|Un general SpecForce Un gran porcentaje de los oficiales humanos SpecForce eran oficiales militares ex imperiales que fueron revisados exhaustivamente por la Inteligencia de la Alianza. Eran generalmente un poco más jóvenes que los oficiales militares regulares especialmente hacia los altos mandos. La naturaleza de las fuerzas especiales a menudo significaba que el avance fue más rápido que las fuerzas regulares, en parte debido a la mayor tasa de desgaste. Los oficiales SpecForce fueron muy inteligentes, creativos y con una buena condición física. Estuvieron entre los mejores oficiales del ejército en la galaxia durante la era de la Rebelión. Rutina El personal SpecForce pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo de entrenamiento, el mantenimiento de sus equipos y en viajes. El entrenamiento de preparación fue puntuado por momentos de peligro extremo y el estrés. Cuando los soldados SpecForce fueron llamados para la acción, su período de servicio tendía a ser breve y desagradable con carácter excepcional, en contraste con visitas regulares que fueron en general más largas y llevadas a un nivel más bajo de peligro. La principal diferencia entre los soldados regulares y los SpecForce era que estos últimos activamente veían problemas con más frecuencia y se espera que funcionasen de forma fiable. Organización SpecForce Los SpecForce estaban organizados en unidades formales al igual que sus homólogos imperiales: divisiones, regimientos, compañías, pelotones, escuadras, y los equipos contra incendios. Sin embargo, debido a la escasez de recursos, rara vez funcionaban como unidades completas, en lugar de organizarse en grupos de trabajo compuesto por el número apropiado de soldados necesarios para una determinada misión. Divisiones thumb|220px|right|Varias unidades SpecOps, de izquierda a derecha: Guerrilla, Infiltrador, Marine, Oficial. Los SpecForce consistían en cerca de 10 divisiones. Una división, el Comando de División, fue del general Crix Madine (a través de oficiales subordinados) y se adjuntó al Alto Mando de la Alianza en todo momento. Poseía regimientos que representaban todas las especialidades SpecForce, que fueron asignados a diversos elementos del Alto Mando. Otras cinco divisiones fueron asignadas más o menos a nivel regional, con los soldados desplegados operacionalmente como divisiones canallas adjuntas a los comandos de sector o de otras divisiones SpecForce según fuesen necesarios. Las divisiones regionales fueron asignadas al mando de un general; las divisiones canallas estaban teóricamente bajo el mando del general de división al que fueron asignados, pero en la práctica estaban sobre todo al mando de los coroneles de sus regimientos. Regimientos Los regimientos fueron compuestos de tres a seis compañías (cuatro eran la norma), y fueron mandados por un coronel o, menos frecuentemente, por un mayor. Estaban contados consistentemente dentro de cada división por el tipo de especialista al que eran facilitados. Al igual que las divisiones, que eran más de una unidad de cuenta que una unidad que en realidad veía la acción, sino que siempre la piscina de la que se reunieron grupos de trabajo. Más sobre especialidades de regimiento se describen a continuación. Compañías Las compañías por lo general consistían en cinco pelotones y estaban comandados por un mayor o un capitán, y fueron identificados con letras de aurebesh letras. Había dos tipos: compañías de orden (también orden de compañías de combate u OBC), que consistía en un tipo único de especialista y se utilizaba para el seguimiento de activos en lugares de realmente acción, y grupos de compañías de trabajo (TFCs), que se componían de unidades de misión sobre el terreno y se componían generalmente de dos o tres pelotones de tipo especialista en una, con dos o tres pelotones otros de tipo mixto redondeando a la unidad y proporcionando una flexibilidad operativa. Estas compañías eran por lo general la mayor unidad de combate. Pelotones thumb|Marines SpecForce en una misión Lo pelotones consistían en cuatro brigadas y eran mandados por un teniente. Fueron designados numéricamente. Escuadrones Escuadrones consistió de cinco a quince soldados y estaban al mando de un sargento. Fueron designados por el color, y eran principalmente de una especialidad de soldado particular, aunque los elementos inscritos de cruz (por lo general adjuntos a equipos contra incendios de otras especialidades) fueron comunes. Un escuadrón de notables que lucharon en la batalla de Hoth fue el 4 º Escuadrón mandado por el cabo Jobin.Entrenched Equipos Contraincendios Los equipos de fuego consistían de dos a cinco soldados, supervisados por un policía de categoría superior (a menudo llamado primer soldado o scandoc). Fueron el elemento básico de las maniobras tácticas del escuadrón, y se recomendaron que los no soldados actuasen en el campo sin los miembros de su equipo contra incendios. Equipos de trabajo Los equipos de trabajo fueron las unidades reales que realizaban misiones de las SpecForce. Podrían ser de casi cualquier tamaño, aunque la mayoría eran de tamaño compañía o pelotón. Estaban al mando de un comandante de equipo de trabajo (TC), una posición temporal proporcionada por un oficial asignado al comando de una misión determinada. El TC no era una posición tan codiciada, y se le dio a cabo sobre la base de su capacidad, aunque en lo habitual, el TC fue de un rango apropiado para el tamaño del grupo de trabajo (por ejemplo, un grupo de trabajo de tamaño pelotón normalmente tienen un teniente como el TC). Una vez seleccionado el TC, se requisaba el mayor número de unidades de tamaño adecuado que se necesitaban para la misión, sujeto a disponibilidad, para así formar el grupo de trabajo. RegimientosSpecForce thumb|right|Un miembro de los marines SpecForce Como se mencionó, los regimientos estaban contados consistentemente dentro de cada división, con el número que indicaba el tipo de especialista en que consistió. Primer Regimiento - Regimiento SpecForce SpaceOps Los SpaceOps de los SpecForce, también llamados marines SpecForce rebeldes o infantes de marina, fueron entrenados principalmente para ir a bordo de las naves de combate, aunque también se habían preparado en la lucha contra la gravedad cero, la supervivencia y el funcionamiento del traje espacial, tener acceso a los relativamente pocos trajes de combate espacial de la Alianza que había disponibles. Ellos fueron los especialistas en alianzas de embarque y hacerse cargo o destruir naves enemigas. También fueron la primera línea de defensa si su nave era abordada. Ellos fueron capacitados para identificar cualquier arma en cualquier parte de la nave, y utilizar esas armas para sacar tripulantes sin causar daño indebido a la nave.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Estaban armados con pistolas blaster, fusiles, lanzamisiles, granadas, y algunas veces vibrohojas. Tenían una reputación de tener una carga de actitud por delante. Miembros SpaceOps notables *Teniente Miko BeskiRules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce HandbookThe Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Segundo Regimiento - Rastreadores SpecForce thumb|Un miembro de los Rastreadores. Los Rastreadores SpecForce eran gotas clandestinas en territorio enemigo, estableciendo cabezas de infilitración, realizando reconocimiento y la celebración de territorio hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Estos tipos de operaciones se llevaron a cabo normalmente por un grupo de trabajo bastante pequeño no más grande que el tamaño de la compañía. Estos grupos de trabajo fueron a menudo un gran peligro ya que podían ser fácilmente aniquilados si no se aliviaban o extraían antes de que el enemigo pudiese preparar una respuesta eficaz de contraataque. El papel secundario de la especialidad Conquistadora fue la exploración de otras unidades SpecForce de las operaciones en tierra. Estas misiones se llevaron a cabo también por pequeñas unidades, aunque había una copia de seguridad por lo menos si algo salía mal. Conquistadores fueron entrenados por la supervivencia, el reconocimiento de las especies exóticas, y el funcionamiento repulsores. Estaban equipados normalmente con un rifle bláster, equipos de granadas y la supervivencia, mientras que a menudo se enviaban armas pesadas y repulsores para la movilidad superior. Los soldados conquistadores eran invocados por sorpresa a abrumar a las fuerzas enemigas. Rastreadores notables *Teniente Brooks Carlson (Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Teniente Mishowan Shigormallan *Teniente Teracca Torrh Tercer Regimiento - Especialistas en Combate Urbano SpecForce thumb|Un miembro de las guerrillas SpecForce Los Especialistas en Combate Urbano Specforce (o UCS, a menudo llamados simplemente Guerrilla Urbana) fueron entrenados para el combate en la calle y eran expertos en encontrar maneras de adaptar el medio ambiente urbano a la dura lucha que más les convenía. También fueron capacitados en la toma de ver con cualquier equipo que tenían y eran expertos en la lucha mano-a-mano, la lucha callejera, las demoliciones y las armas ligeras. Llevaban trajes ajustados y flexibles grises, que en parte absorbían el impacto de los pernos bláster y también llevaban cascos-viseras. Especialistas en Combate Urbano notables *Whewik *Oepoono Cuarto Regimiento - Luchadores Salvajes SpecForce thumb|Luchadores salvajes fríos de asalto durante la [[Batalla de Hoth/Leyendas|Batalla de Hoth.]] Los Luchadores Salvajes SpecForce, algunas veces llamados Rangers fueron capacitados para utilizar su terreno para la mejor ventaja táctica en la lucha. Ellos eran más móviles que sus contrapartes urbanas, ya que tenían los rifles bláster A-280. Puesto que no eran compañías diferentes de tipos de terreno tanto especializados para condiciones de combate específicas: ártico, acuáticos, de la selva / bosque, montaña, desierto y llanura. Los guardas blancos uniformados, entrenados para trabajar en terreno frío, estuvieron presentes durante la batalla de Hoth y sigilosamente en bosques camuflados guardas golpearon en la batalla de Endor. El regimiento del desierto dentro de una división tendía a extenderse un poco más delgados que otros. Las bases de la Alianza fueron más a menudo encontradas en el desierto profundo en mundos aislados, en la medida desde el centro imperial de lo posible y por lo tanto los combatientes del desierto fueron asignados a menudo a estas bases, cuando no se usaban en las operaciones de activo, para reforzar a los soldados SecForce. Los combatientes salvajes fueron emitidos normalmente con blássters y equipos de supervivencia. Desde que se esperaba que fuesen más móviles que los UCS, los combatientes de desierto a menudo usaban repulsores como motos speeders, botes y tanques repulsares. Los regimientos de desierto eran la única rama SpecForce para mantener las unidades de tanque repulsot sin la participación de las otras especialidades de soldados. Ellos fueron capacitados para utilizar armas pesadas y artillería para reducir su dependencia de las armas pesadas Especialistas. Luchadores Salvajes notables thumb|170px|right|Un Infiltrador totalmente equipado. *Mayor Fisk Csino *Grond *Jielu *CaboJobin Mothma *Roj *Sora Quinto Regimiento - Infiltradores SpecForce Los Infiltradores Rebeldes se encontraban entre los más efectivos y temidos de las divisiones SpecForce, elegidos especialmente por su odio distinta del Imperio. Funcionaban como agentes secretos y espías, entrenados para deslizarse a través de las líneas enemigas y sembrar las semillas de la rebelión en los mundos Imperiales o sabotear instalaciones importantes y naves. Igualmente cómodos en el secuestro y rescate, los infiltradores fueron capacitados para utilizar una variedad de tácticas y armas. La mayoría se pegaron a un diseño de arma básica para permanecer iluminados sobre sus pies, pero muchos infiltradores llevaban rifles de francotirador y detonadores térmicos también. Los infiltradores rara vez habían sido vistos saliendo de la escena de una explosión mortal causada por ellos. Infiltradores notables *Teniente Dal Konur *Coronel Vin NorthalCracken's Rebel Operatives *Mayor Mart Stevez *Teniente Vu Nin Sexto Regimiento - Especialistas en Armas Pesadas SpecForce thumb|Los especialistas en armas pesadas fueron apodados con frecuencia "Artilleros" Los Especialistas en Armas Pesadas SpecForce o HWS proporcionaban protección contra el fuego enemigo y las unidades de tierra y reforzaban las fuerzas amigas. Fueron entrenados en tiro a nave. Aunque bien capacitados, su número de víctimas era alto. Esto es porque una vez que la ubicación de una pieza de artillería ha sido revelado en la batalla, el enemigo tiende a tratar desesperadamente de desactivarla o destruirla. Los especialistas en armas pesadas SpecForce se capacitaron para a morir antes que abandonar sus armas. A menudo estaban armados con explosivos, como minas antipersonales HX2, detonadores termales estándar y el lanzadores de proyectiles HH-15 o tubo de misiles. Cuando están asignados a un grupo de trabajo, el personal de HWS se llaman por lo general o bien "artilleros" si estaban especializados en armamento bláster pesado o montados en vehículos de armas, o "vanguardias" si estaban especializados en lanzadores de misiles disparados desde el hombro contra una unidad de lucha mecanizada. Especialistas en Armas Pesadas notables *Sargento Whumparrin *Capitán Yutani (Comando, Batalla de Endor) Séptimo Regimiento - Técnicos SpecForce A diferencia de otros regimientos, el Regimiento 7 era una unidad que reunía a diversos especialistas. Técnicamente, a todos los miembros de este regimiento se les conocían por el término de Técnicos SpecForce, pero el término se reservaba normalmente para mecánicos e ingenieros de combate. Los controladores SpecForce y los pilotos fueron entrenados para ser pilotos de vehículos para brindar respaldo y apoyo para sus compañeros. Llevaban cascos únicos con visores tintados y oscuros y trajes de color verde. También llevaban un cañón bláster CR-1. Los operadores de escáneres de comunicaciones SpecForce "(a menudo abreviado como"escáneres", "operadores de exploración-com", u "ojos") fueron capacitados en la operación del sensor como de equipos de comunicaciones. thumb|Un técnico SpecForce Los Interrogadores SpecForce adquirieron la información en los casos en que los interrogadores de la Inteligencia de la Alianza no estaban disponibles porque el preso en cuestión no se podía mover, la información había llegado en el momento crítico, o la lucha contra el peligro en el escenario de guerra se hacía inapropiada con un interrogador. Los Especialistas en Adquisiciones SpecForce '(o "gorrones") habían sido los expertos en la adquisición de material de combate importante de fuentes poco ortodoxas. Ellos sólo se enviaron en misión a medio plazo o largo plazo, y aunque a menudo deficientes en habilidades de combate, sus habilidades para adquirir los suministros necesarios a través de compras, préstamos, pedidos, o el robo descarado a menudo eran fundamentales para las misiones de éxito. Técnicos notables *Keemaippoom *Cabo Beezer ''(Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Cabo Midge (Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Aven Cholus Fuerzas Especiales y Operaciones Especiales A pesar de que llevaban nombres similares, las Fuerzas Especiales y las Operaciones Especiales de la Alianza eran dos grupos completamente diferentes. Mientras las Fuerzas Especiales fueron capacitadas con profesionales de gran actividad militar, encargados de realizar tareas específicas, cuidadosamente planeadas las operaciones, los agentes de operaciones especiales se dedicaban a misiones secretas turbias y caóticas, las operaciones planificadas y tenían sólo una participación mínima de la Alianza de comandos. Aunque el personal SpecForce reconoció la necesidad de los SpecOps, y viceversa, la rivalidad entre los dos grupos era profunda, pues el personal SpecForce veía a los SpecOps (o "fantasmas", como gustaba llamarlos) como aficionados que confiaban en la suerte de llevar el día, mientras que personal SpecOps SpecForce eras vistos como arrogantes, tenso, y más capacitado. Los SpecForce utilizaban a veces al personal de la Misión del Grupo como "otros especialistas", como la Ficha de transporte, pilotos, expertos en comunicación, traductores, técnicos médicos, especialistas en la oferta, y así sucesivamente (por lo tanto a éstos operativamente con un Regimiento de 7 ª división). Este personal se refiere a menudo como "fantasmas de recuperación" por las unidades SpecForce a las que estuvieran conectadas. Por el contrario, las tropas de las Fuerzas Especiales a veces fueron asignadas a unidades de Operaciones Especiales, y estos individuos eran conocidos como "fantasmas" por otros del personal SpecForce. Unidades SpecForce notables thumb|right|Un experto en demoliciones de la Alianza destruye una antena Imperial en [[Restuss.]] *Equipo de Comando UnoX-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine *Equipo Delta *Equipo Eclipse''Alliance Intelligence Reports'Star Wars: Rebellion (videojuego)'' **Escuadrón Crepúsculo **Escuadrón Medianoche **Escuadrón Sombra **Escuadrón Tormenta *Equipo de Ataque de Endor *Comandos Katarn *Grupo de trabajo Nishr *Escoria OutpostHideouts & Strongholds *Matones de Reekeene'Stock Ships' *Escuadrón Renegado *Equipo de Escandio *Grupo de trabajo Shen *Equipo 19 Miembros SpecForce notables *General Crix Madine (División de Comando) *General Brenn Tantor (División de Comando- Batalla de Endor) * Mayor Morgan Q. Raventhorn (Operaciones Especiales)thumb|right|170px|General Crix Madine *Capitán Oda IheStar Wars Galaxies *Teniente Ma'w'shiye (Tirador)Star Wars: Rebellion (videojuego) *Teniente Alfonso Luiz ObotaDark Forces: Jedi Knight *Teniente Dal Konur *Teniente Nik Sant (Experto en Supervivencia - Comando, Batalla de Endor)Endor Limited *Teniente Greeve (Explorador- Comando, Batalla de Endor)Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Teniente Judder Page (Inteligencia/Operaciones Especiales- Comando, Batalla de Endor)The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *Teniente Mosara Thiirn *Sergeant Bruckman (Pointman - Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Sargento Junkin (Experto en demoliciones- Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Sargento Squalls (Experto en demoliciones- Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Cabo Delevar (Médico- Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Cabo Janse (Tirador de primera- Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Cabo Kensaric (Retaguardia- Comando, Batalla de Endor) *Kapp DendoX-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine *Jai RaventhornGathering Shadows *OrrimaarkoThe Essential Guide to Alien Species Términos y jerga SpecForce *'Sombreros negros': Imperial Storm Commandos *'Bláster magnético': SpecForce euphemism for an Imperial officer. *'Frío' (también Frío, helado): Una referencia a una capacidad de soldados para mantener la calma bajo el fuego. *'Comando': Un término genérico de uso frecuente por parte de personal no SpecForce de soldados SpecForce. *'Gota fría': Una inserción en un área relativamente segura típicamente por paracaídas o ala parapente *'Gota' (también paragota): Un aterrizaje en paracaídas. Tropas de tierra en la DZ. *'Zona gota' (DZ): Un área pre-seleccionada en las que soldados están desplegados. *'Campo de la promoción': el avance de rango dado a soldados en el campo de combate. También un término del argot para muertos en combate, a menudo después de participar en una misión exitosa. *'Los fantasmas': infiltrados SpecForce. *'Artillero': Término para los especialista en SpecForce armas pesadas. Un policía que utiliza un SIA. *'Punto de sujeción' (también punto fuerte): Una meta bien defendida y/o fortificación enemiga. *'Contraste fuerte de caída': El despliegue de soldados desde la órbita. *'Gota caliente': Aterrizaje en una zona peligrosa, mientras normalmente en fuego bajo o en una zona patrullada por el enemigo. *'ISW': Infantería de Soporte de Armas. *'KIA': Asesinado en Acción. *'KSA': Armadura de Plata Rizada. Una selección de plazo Especial con referencia a los agentes Ops soldados rad. *'Zona de aterrizaje' (LZ): Área de aterrizaje de soldados. *'Gota baja': El despliegue de soldados, mientras que en la atmósfera *'Mente fantasma': Un agente especial de Operaciones con una mejora de las capacidades mentales. A menudo, una referencia a La Fuerza que utilizan los agentes. *'Pie de Barro': Un término despectivo para inexpertos de infantería de la Alianza. *'Amantes de la Naturaleza': Plazo para la caza salvaje SpecForce. *'OBC: Orden de Batalla de Compañía. *'Soldados de plástico ': Soldados de asalto. *'Arma Pop': lanzador slug de aire comprimido. *'Marioneta': tropas de misiones especiales Imperial (ISM). El término se deriva de sus actos de encuadramiento de "terroristas rebeldes" por las atrocidades cometidas. right|thumb|250px|Un [[intendente de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza]] *'Pyroman'(también''' bomba'): experto en demoliciones. *'Spook de Recuperación': Un grupo de agentes de misión adjunta a una unidad SpecForce. *'Rocket Jockey': piloto de caza estelar. *'Banthas de Arena: Luchadore SpecForce de desierto yermo. *'''Escáner: especialista en sensores. *'Escáner': Tipo de sensor. *'Sec.': abreviatura de Sector, como en SecForce. *'SecCom': Sector Comando *'SecForce': Fuerza Sector : *'Hombre Sombra': Comando Tormenta Imperial *'Sombras': Comandos Tormenta Imperial *'Sombras': Infiltrados SpecForce. *'Tejen sus muertos': Se refiere a la política SpecForce de recuperar los cuerpos de los compañeros caídos antes de salir de un área. *'Los fumadores ': Granadas de humo *'Spec' (también'SpecTrooper'): Soldados de Fuerzas Especiales. *'SpecCom': abreviatura de Comando de Fuerzas Especiales. *'SpecForce': Abreviatura de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza. *'SpecTech'(también Tech): SpecForces Técnicos o servicios técnicos. *'SpecOps': Alianza de Operaciones Especiales *'Especial': Término genérico para los militares inusuales. También se utiliza para describir cualquier cosa extraña o sospechosa. *'Fuerzas de unidades especiales de lucha en contra': entrenados específicamente para llevar a cabo sobre todo las misiones difíciles. También una rama de los militares de la Alianza. *'SpecTrooper': Soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza. *'Spector': Un soldado asignado a Operaciones Especiales SpecForce. *'Spook': Un agente de la Alianza SpecOps. *''Spooky': la actitud SpecOps o misión. *'Superspook': Agente libre de la Alianza. *'Muñecos': Stormtroopers. *'Tauntaun : Luchador SpecForce del desierto Ártico. *'''TC: Comandante de la Fuerza de Tarea *'TFC': Las compañías de Grupo de Trabajo. *'Conocimientos tradicionales': Sniper, a partir de Telequinesis se refiere a la capacidad de francotiradores del ataque a distancia. *'Townies': SpecForce Especialistas en combate urbano (UCS). *'Los soldados de juguete': Stormtroopers. *'TrekSpecs' (también'Trekker'): SpecForce Conquistadores. *'Troopies': soldados de la Alianza regulares, por lo general SecForce soldados. *'UCS': SpecForce Especialistas en combate urbano. *'Inútil': Mesa Imperial. *'Vacheads': soldado SpaceOps SpecForce. *'Vapebait': eufemismo SpecForce de un Oficial Imperial. *'Bigotes': La experiencia acumulada, como en "tiene largos bigotes". *'Sombreros blancos': Stormtroopers. *'Wookiee ': Luchadores SpecForce de bosque desierto. *'Espectros': SpecForce infiltrados. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Night Attack'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' }} Fuentes *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Stock Ships'' * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File Issue 30'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''General Solo's Rebel strike team'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Battle of Turak IV'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * }} Véase también *Inteligencia de la Alianza *Equipo de Ataque de Endor Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza Rebelde